Son of The Doctor
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Rose and the doctor are now the proud parents of two adorable little boys and their latest addition; a newborn baby girl. After they find out that their first biological child is destined to become a time lord, Johnathan, who is now officially a teenager finds himself going through puberty in a totally different way than his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; It's A Girl!

As promised here is (finally) the third part to my Doctor Who series as promised. There will be two more after this one until the end of it.

Rose held Michael and his little brother JP (Jack Peter) by the hand as they walked through the mall together. Despite their age difference they almost looked identical to each other except JP had lighter hair than his five year old brother. The doctor and Johnathan walked behind them. Johnathan had just turned thirteen years old, and he wished that he had something else to do besides being stuck going to see Santa Claus along with his brothers.

"Dad?" he began feeling his voice starting to change. "Yeah son?" he questioned as he turned his head and looked back at him. "Can I go down to the arcade?" he asked. "Yeah, sure, we'll meet you in the food court." He answered. "Don't you want to see your brothers sit on Santa's lap?" Rose asked him. "No thanks Mom. I'll catch up with you guys later." He said before he turned around and walked away. The doctor heaved a heavy sigh as he watched him. "Rose I'm really worried about Johnathan." The doctor began as they got in the back of the line.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" she asked. "Well, since the boys have been born we haven't really had much time to spend together. And now with the baby coming_" he began. "What baby?" Michael asked as Rose gave him a concerned glance and shook her head. "Oops." He said. "Oh well, might as well tell them now." He said as Rose looked down at them. "Boys, Mommy is going to have another baby." She told them. "Does that mean that I'm going to be a big brother!?" JP asked her eagerly.

"Yes but the rest of the family doesn't know about it yet." She explained. "Don't worry Mommy." Michael began. "JP and I can keep a secret right?" he questioned his brother who simply just nodded at her. "You see Rose, the boys won't say anything." The doctor reassured her with certainty with a wave of his hand brushing away the thought. "Besides, you're already starting to show and I'd be very much surprised if they didn't think something was up."

He pointed out as she heaved a heavy sad sigh. "I just feel bad for Sarah. This is the third time that I've been pregnant. I mean I know she's happy for me, but her and Jack desperately want to have their own children and I can't say I blame them." She said. "I know, that poor woman has been through five miscarriages." The doctor said with a shake of his head when suddenly Rose started to think about the baby sister that she had lost although she had been born to begin with. She loved her little brother (Tony) with all her heart, but she still loved Lilly and thought of her often.

"Rose," her husband began. "sweetheart are you alright?" he questioned with concern as he looked at her and noticed how distant she was and that she was spacing out. "Yeah I'm fine. Can you watch the boys for a minute? I need to find the loo." She said before she walked away. "Daddy, is Mummy alright?" Michael asked him as he lifted both of the boys up inside his arms and hoisted them up to his hips. "Yes don't worry lad, she'll be alright." He told him as he placed a tender kiss on his cheek. He didn't have the heart to tell him what had really been bothering their mother.

Later on that afternoon the doctor and his wife went to their doctor appointment. "Well the good news that your baby is looking really healthy, but she is rather small." She said as she smiled back at them for she knew that they had been eager to find out the gender for quite some time now. "Oh my God," Rose began with disbelief as her face lit up with excitement. "Did you just say she?" she asked as the doctor nodded at her. "Yep, it looks like those three young boys of yours will have to get ready for their new little sister." She answered.

Rose looked up at her husband who had been sitting beside her and holding onto her hand. "I can't believe it, we're _finally_ having a girl." She said as her husband grinned down at her and rubbed his thumb on the back of her before bending over and kissing her forehead. Even though they loved their sons very much it was quite an excitement to be having their first little girl in the family. "Well I know that she's going to be one lucky little girl to have such a loving family." The doctor said. "And wear tons of dresses." Rose added with a nod of certainty as her husband laughed.

"So, have you guys picked out a name yet?" the doctor asked and Rose started thinking about her lost baby sister again. "We have some ideas." She simply said. "Alright, well that should be all for now." The doctor began as she turned off the ultrasound. "As always be sure to drink plenty of fluids Rose and stay off your feet as much as possible and if you have any questions don't be afraid to give me a call." She said.

"Alright, thanks." Rose said as she stood up and pulled her shirt down before walking out of the room. "Is she alright?" the doctor asked. "No, I'm afraid not. A few years ago she lost her baby sister. And even though she tries to tell me that it doesn't bother her, I know it does." The other doctor responded. "Oh I'm so sorry, you never can really get over something like that." She said before the other doctor stood up and shook her hand. "Thank you." He told her before he left the room.

He slowly walked up to Rose and sat down next to her on the bench out in front of the building. "Are you alright?" he asked her as he looked at her. "No." she answered inside a muffled sob as she shook her head. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm really excited about the baby. But_" she began as the doctor wrapped his arm around her and pulled her inside his chest. "Shh,.." he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "everything's going to be alright I promise." He told her as he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "No it isn't," she sobbed as streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

"Michael and JP are very smart boys. They know something has been wrong with me, but I can't tell them about it. I don't want to scare them. But I don't know what else to do Doctor, one day our daughter's going to want to know too. I just wish that_" she began with a sniff shaking her head inside his chest and hearing the sound of his hearts beating. "Shh,.." he whispered again continuing to rub her shoulders softly. "I know how you feel Rose." He began. "But honey there is no easy answer here." He told her.

"Oh Doctor what are we going to do?" Rose asked as she lifted her head and looked at him. She gave another sniff as she felt her hot tears stinging her eyes. "First of all," he began as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and gazed into her eyes while wiping away her tears with his thumb. "you're going to calm down. Being so stressed out isn't good for the baby, nor is it for you." He told her with a shake of his head. "Second of all I think we should tell the boys in a way that they can understand." He said. "But what if they can't handle it?" she asked him. "I'm sure that they will, and even if they don't at least they'll know the truth and we can talk to them about it. I don't believe in keeping anything from our children though Rose." He told her.

"Me neither." She began. "It's just that it's _so_ hard and I'm so scared, hurt, and confused. Why does it have to be this way!?" she exclaimed bursting into tears again. "I don't know," he began as he continued to wipe her tears away. "I wish I knew. But at least we have each other and the rest of our family. The family that we started Rose. Always remember it was the love that we had for each other that made it in the first place and made it grow. And it's that exact same love that will help us keep it together." He told her as he took her inside his arms again and kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A Dream Come True

The doctor lifted JP's shirt and blew a raspberry onto his stomach making him squeal with giggles. Rose walked into the living room where he was sitting and watched as he cradled the boy back inside his arms and blew another raspberry while JP continued his fit of giggles. "Uh Doctor, do you mind? We need to make sure we have everything ready before the other guests get here." She said. "Oh, alright." He said with a reluctant sigh before he kissed his son on the cheek.

"Stay here and play with your brothers, I need to help Mummy in the kitchen." He told him as he set him back down on the ground and patted his bottom before slowly getting up and following his wife out of the room. "You know Doctor I've been watching you with the boys and I must say that you're so good with them." Jackie said. "Why, thank you Jackie." He told her. "Have you guys told them yet? About Lilly I mean." She said. "Uh yeah, we simply explained that God needed their aunt Lilly because she was too sick for us to take care of on earth so He'll watch over her in Heaven." He answered.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much I exactly believe that myself." Rose muttered. "Me neither, but if God was able to bless me with a beautiful wife and beautiful children then I believe anything is possible." He said. "I wish I did." Jackie, Rose, and the doctor all turned around to see Sarah Jane standing behind them. "Sarah, I didn't know that you were here." The doctor said as Rose realized that she had been crying again. "I'm pregnant." She said. "Gee Sarah, that's great." Rose said. "It's only great if you get to keep the baby." She said. "How do you know that you won't? You've just got to hope and pray for the best. I mean who knows, maybe this means that you're dream of being a mother is finally coming true." Rose told her.

"Unfortunately I highly doubt it Rose." She said. "I did too once, about becoming a singer. That is until the doctor taught me something very important. He taught me that when you dream the impossible _can_ become possible." She said as the doctor smiled down at her. "I've taught you well Rose Tyler." He told her which even though she was a married woman that had been her stage name when she performed. After the baby shower and gender reveal that they had been having a girl, Rose started getting ready backstage for her Christmas concert.

Meanwhile Jackie and Peter had been watching the two younger boys while the doctor spent some time with Johnathan. They had gone to see A Christmas Carol play, and afterwards they were going to go sledding. However after they had gotten out of the movie theater they had come back outside to a blizzard. "I'm sorry Johnathan." The doctor said. "No, it's alright Dad." He answered with a shrug as they started walking back to the car. "Can I ask you a question son?" he began. "Yeah, sure, what's up?" he questioned him back.

"What do you think about your mother being pregnant again?" his father asked him. "I don't know, I haven't given much thought about it one way or the other. Well except for the fact that it's kind of hard to meet girls when I'm stuck at home babysitting all the time." He said. "It's alright son, I know how you feel. And that's why I'm going to talk to your mother about getting us a nanny.

That way you can go out and your brothers and soon to be little sister can have someone to watch them at the same time." He explained as he unlocked the car door. "Really do you mean that Dad?" Johnathan asked him eagerly. "Yep," he answered with a nod and a grin. "Gee, thanks Dad." He said before he climbed into the passenger seat while his father got inside the driver's seat. The doctor turned around and looked behind him after he turned on the engine and started pulling out of the parking lot before driving away.

Meanwhile it was time for Rose's concert to begin. She could hear the crowd starting to chant her name. "Tyler! Tyler! Tyler!" they cried. "Ladies and gentlemen with her debut of her new Christmas song Dreams, give it up for Rose Tyler!" the announcer exclaimed as the crowd applauded and cheered with excitement as she ran out onstage and into the spotlight. Just as she started to sing and dance her husband and son burst through the doors. She smiled down at them as the music began.

 _Christmas cookies and candy canes and presents beneath the tree,_

 _There is snow on the ground, and I just wanna shout with all this Christmas cheer._

 _It's here, and I just want to sing!_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Everybody shout! (background singers; Shout!)_

 _Jump up and down and scream like it's Christmas morning once again._

 _Jesus Christ is born and all the children are playing with their toys,_

 _That Santa brings for each little good girl and boy._

 _It's that feeling in your heart that each year Christmas brings,_

 _That lets you know that you can reach for the stars if you only dream!_

 _Yeah, just dream baby!_

 _Oh the children are asleep all nestled in their beds, while tiny little sugar plums are dancing inside their heads._

 _It's the most wonderful time of year when anything can happen!_

 _(Chorus and dance break before chorus repeats and song ends)_

"Give it up for Rose Tyler!" the announcer cried before the crowd erupted with cheers and applause again. Rose grinned while she stopped to catch her breath as she watched her husband and son scream with cheers and applause along with the rest of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Next (Possible) Time Lady

Alright I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written but I've been busy with the holidays and other stories. Anyway, here's the next chapter _finally_ and I hope you enjoy it!

The rest of the Christmas concert Rose sang traditional Christmas carols like Jingle Bell Rock and Santa Claus is Coming to Town. After the concert Rose noticed that she wasn't feeling very well at all and could barely walk herself back to the car. "Rose? What's going on why do you look so wobbly?" the doctor asked her as she placed her hands to her chest. "Uh Doctor, I don't wish to alarm you but I think my water just broke." She said.

"What!? Now!? But the baby isn't due until another few months." He said. "Oh yeah, well why don't you try telling her that?" she questioned him. "Alright Rose don't panic and just hold on, I'm going to call the doctor." He said. "But you are a doctor!" she cried as he nodded at her. "Yes I know honey, but I'm not that _kind_ of doctor." He told her with a shake of his head as he led her towards the car. "Are you going to be alright Mum?" Johnathan asked. "Yes son, your mother's going to be just fine." His father answered.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's the baby that I'm worried about." Rose said. "It's alright Rose, she'll be alright. We won't let anything happen to her I promise." Her husband told her. "But you _can't_ promise that! My baby sister died and there wasn't anything that I could do about it!" she exclaimed as she heaved a heavy sad sigh and a tear rolled down her cheek. "And now I'm about to lose my daughter." She said. "No, you're not. You can't think like that. Remember that's exactly what you told Sarah." He told her as he helped her into the car.

"Now come on Rose we have to get you to the hospital." He said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Johnathan help your mother." He told him as he looked over his shoulder at him while he was climbing in before slamming the door shut. Johnathan got in the backseat next to his mother before he shut the door and they all buckled up before driving away to the hospital.

….. _…._

The doctor paced the hospital lobby as Jack and Sarah rushed inside the door. "How is she what's happening? Is she alright?" Sarah asked him. "She just went into the emergency room for a C-section because the baby was losing heart rate. God I just hope that she's okay. It would kill us both if we had to lose the first daughter that we ever had." He said when suddenly the nurse walked down the hallway and over to them.

"Would your name happen to be Mr. James?" she asked him. "Yeah." He answered with a nod. "Well congratulations your wife and your daughter are both doing just fine. They're happy and healthy." She explained. "Oh, thank God." The doctor said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "They will be moved back to their room in a moment and then you can go and see them." She told him before she walked away.

"So, now that you know that she's alright what are you going to name her?" Sarah asked him. "Oh, that's going to be a surprise." He answered with a grin. Later on all three (and of course Johnathan) of them walked inside the room. Rose was looking up at them and smiling while she held a tiny baby inside wrapped inside a pink little bundle. "She just fell asleep but you can still see her." She told them. "Come on Sarah, don't you want to meet your father?" the doctor asked as he walked over to the bedside.

"Wait a minute did you just say?" Sarah began as the doctor turned around and grinned at her. "Yep, her name is Sarah Lillian James. Rose and I both agreed that would be a great way to honor both you and her late sister." He explained. "Especially since you are like a sister to me." Rose added. The doctor sat down next to her and smiled down at the baby before smiling at his wife and placing a tender kiss upon her lips.

Yes I know that was a very short chapter but I'll try to work on some more later on when I have the chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Three Years Later

Alright I'm sorry once again for the delay but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Rose held onto a blonde haired little girl on top of her hip while she stood at the end of the hallway. "Common boys you're going to miss your bus!" she called while Sarah tilted her sippy cup ( it was purple and it matched her tank top along with her shorts) back up to her lips and milk started dribbling onto the rug and Doc started lapping it up hungrily.

"Doc stop it!" Rose scolded. "Ah man I really wish the last babysitter didn't quit." She said when suddenly the doctor came downstairs.

"It's alright it's like having a maid service." The doctor said.

"Gosh, I wish!" she exclaimed. "If only she hadn't have quit, although it's not like I really can blame her." She said as she heaved a heavy sigh and adjusted her grip upon Sarah. "I just don't know what to do, I just can't live like this anymore. I mean on one hand I have to raise three kids, one teenager, and two animals, and not to mention that there's a baby on the way, and on the other hand I constantly have to worry about saving the universe and making sure that the kids are safe." She told him when suddenly she burst into tears.

"Hey, hey," The doctor whispered soothingly as he pulled her into his arms inside a loving embrace. "Shh,.." he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out." He reassured her when suddenly JP raced out of his bedroom.

"Mummy! Daddy! Something's wrong with Michael!" he cried.

"Really? What happened? What's wrong?" his father asked him anxiously.

"He won't get up, I told him that we'd be late for school but he didn't listen to me! He didn't even move!" he exclaimed.

"Oh my God." The doctor said with a horrified gasp and a breath of astonishment. "Rose, take Sarah upstairs, I have to go help him. If it's as serious as I think it is then we're all in serious trouble." He said as Rose simply just stood there and watched him wondering what she should do and worried to death about their eldest biological son. The doctor followed JP back inside his bedroom where Michael was lying on his bed all curled up on one side. "Michael," the doctor began loudly as he walked over to his side and started to try gently shaking him awake.

"Michael," he repeated even louder when he didn't answer him. That's when suddenly he felt his forehead. "Just as I thought, he's burning up." He said as he picked him up inside his arms and carried him out of the room. "Everything will be alright JP I promise." He assured him since he was in a flood of tears because he was just a little kid and very scared about what was going on.

"What happened to him?" Rose asked him as he just glanced over at her fearfully.

"I thought I told you to take Sarah upstairs." He said.

"Just tell me what's going on." She told him as he took a deep breath.

"I think Michael had a Gallifreyan heart attack." He explained.

"A what?" Rose questioned him.

"A Gallifreyan heart attack." The doctor repeated. "It happens when a young time lord or time lady starts to grow their second heart." He explained.

"You mean?" Rose began.

"Yeah, I think Michael's a time lord after all." The doctor finished for him.


End file.
